Hermanos
by I-just-want-to-play
Summary: Después de una cita con la señora Rainicorn Finn vuelve a casa y tiene una charla con su hermano sobre lo que piensa acerca de la relación recién formado. Finn x Señora, de un solo lado Jake x Señora.


Finn no estaba molesto por los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido la noche anterior. No me arrepiento de tomar la bella dama de regreso a su casa, y él no se arrepentía de pasar una noche en su casa de cortejar a la hermosa mujer. No me arrepiento paseando a su casa una vez que se hizo de noche y no se arrepentiría de dar su paraguas para que no se mojara cuando empezó a llover en su camino de regreso a su casa. En especial no se arrepentía de dar a la hermosa Señora Rainicorn un beso de buenas noches, una vez que llegó a los escalones de la entrada de su casa.

Es seguro decir que no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho la noche anterior y si se les da la oportunidad que probablemente se repita la noche por segunda vez, y posiblemente un tercero. Él no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había dicho o hecho la noche anterior.

Su hermano en el otro lado ...

"¿Qué demonios donde haces con mi chica!" Jake le gritó a su hermano mientras se dirigía a su casa empapado después de caminar su fecha a su casa. Finn dio a su hermano con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba los zapatos y empezó a caminar hacia el sofá donde su hermano estaba sentado en la actualidad con la televisión encendida, probablemente viendo un programa de humor pre-grabado.

"Ella no es tu chica." Finn dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el mando a distancia desde su percha encima de un cojín entre los dos hermanos. "Así que yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella. Yo no necesito tu permiso." Finn dijo con una sonrisa mientras apretaba el juego en el control remoto y el programa de televisión que Jake había estado viendo presumiblemente antes de Finn caminó dentro comenzó a tocar. Jake gruñó a su hermano antes de volver su atención a la televisión, donde por el momento no parece ser un argumento que tiene lugar entre dos muñecos animados de estilo stop-motion.

"Ella debe ser mi chica." Jake declaró después de unos minutos cuando intentaba ocultar el leve sonrisa formándose en su rostro mientras seguía observando el espectáculo. Finn dio a su hermano con una sonrisa antes de recostándose en el sofá como una expresión de ensueño apareció en su rostro.

"En realidad no importa quién es la chica que es, en cualquier caso uno de nosotros va a estar molesto." Finn dijo con una sonrisa que fue devuelto con una de su hermano.

"Supongo que tienes razón, es mejor tener uno de nosotros ser felices que ninguno de nosotros". Jake dijo con una sonrisa mientras se centra un poco más de su atención en la televisión, donde en el momento en que un juguete batman parecía estar nadando en un lago de desechos humanos en el interior de lo que parecía ser un tubo de drenaje. "Todavía me gustaría que me fuera bien." Jake dijo, antes de soltar una carcajada mientras él observaba el batman juguete gritando a los cielos en una parodia de la Redención de Shawshank como Morgan Freeman estilo de voz en off se escuchó. Finn sonrió en el lugar del cambio de su hermano en el estado de ánimo y comenzó a reírse con él.

Después de unos segundos de risa, Jake cogió el mando y comenzó a buscar a través de los vídeos grabados previamente registrados por su PVR y Finn distraídamente miró la hora en la parte superior de la pantalla. '12: 25 'Finn pensó cuando leyó los números en la pantalla, mientras observa a su hermano ciclo a través de la lista de grabaciones en busca de algo que ambos hermanos a disfrutar. Los dos sabían que no debían haber sido quedarse hasta tan tarde, que tenía la escuela al día siguiente, después de todo, pero que ambos habían llegado a un acuerdo silencioso cuando Finn entró en la casa después de su fecha de Lady Rainicorn que utilizarían esta vez para unirse y en silencio hablar sobre sus sentimientos con respecto a la relación recién formado en vez de tumbarse en la cama y formar sus propias opiniones al respecto.

La gran cosa acerca de dos hermanos gemelos es que se podía hablar durante horas sin decir una palabra. No tenía necesidad de hablar con la boca porque muchas veces algo tan simple como una mirada podía revelar todo lo que estaba en sus mentes, y algo tan simple como la forma en que tomamos el desayuno podría ser utilizado para determinar si algo andaba mal en sus vidas. Finn sabía que Jake tenía un agolpamiento grande en Rainicorn Señora, y él sabía que Jake había fantaseado acerca de ir a una cita con la bella joven desde que vio por primera vez en el noveno grado. Por supuesto, Jake sabía que Finn la amaba también, y había fantaseado con la fecha en la que había compartido sólo con Lady Rainicorn por una cantidad igualmente grande de tiempo.

"Tú sabes que tú eres un hombre muerto si se rompe el corazón." Jake dijo que su expresión feliz transformado en una expresión seria mientras su dedo se cernía sobre el botón de reproducción del mando a distancia y la pantalla del televisor mostrando que él había elegido para ver un episodio de 'Mad', que era un espectáculo que ambos disfrutamos. Jake sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"No creo que podría vivir conmigo mismo si lo hiciera." Finn dijo mientras su expresión soñadora superó a su rostro cuando comenzó a pensar en su nueva novia hermosa. Los dos sabían que Finn no era el tipo de persona que le rompería el corazón de una chica si podía evitarlo, y lo demostró por dating Princess Bubblegum por un número de semanas con el único propósito de aumentar su confianza, y que la cuestión se utilizó simplemente para romper el silencio que llenaba el aire. Jake sonrió antes de presionar el juego en el control remoto y por el que se en una posición cómoda en el sofá como el programa de televisión comenzó a jugar.

"Eso es bueno saberlo." Jake dijo con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a reírse de la broma de apertura contó con la presentadora de noticias antes de que el episodio comenzó a tocar. "Porque yo no creo que pudiera vivir con usted si se hizo bien".


End file.
